I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to work positioning devices and, more particularly, to such a device for use with a radial saw.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Radial saws, due to their versatility and relatively low cost, have enjoyed widespread acceptance and use. Such radial saws generally comprise a planar worktable upon which the work to be machined is positioned. In addition, an elongated narrow fence is secured to the table and protrudes upwardly therefrom thus forming a vertical support surface against which the work or workpiece is positioned. A saw means is then secured by a column to the table and is movable across the table in a direction transverse to the fence.
The work itself is usually slidable along the fence in order to vary the length of the piece which is to be cut from to work. Thus, when using the saw, it is necessary to measure from the end of the work and to the saw blade in order to machine the work to the desired length.
When it is desired to cut a number of pieces from the workpiece all having the same lineal length, however, the process of repeatedly measuring the work prior to each cut is not only tedious and time-consuming, but also inaccurate. Consequently, when a number of pieces of the same length are to be cut from the work, it has been the previous practice to clamp a block of wood to the worktable so that one edge of the wood block is at the desired distance from the saw blade.
This solution, however, has not proven entirely satisfactory in use. Oftentimes a block of wood of the proper size is unavailable and/or must be separately prepared. Moreover, it is difficult and time-consuming to accurately clamp the wood block to the table at the desired distance from the saw blade.